Santa Law
Santa Law is the Season 49 finale of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. It is the first episode made in 2014. Roles Starring *Santa Claus *Todd *Hippy *Boris *Howdy Featuring *Lifty *Shifty Appearances *Easter *Jack *The Pilgrim *Lumpy (as Cupid) Plot Lifty and Shifty are seen with a brown bag, that appears to be moving. It is shown that Santa Claus is inside it. The twins arrive at an old shack and dump him in the cellar so he can spend the rest of his life making toys for them to sell. Shifty tells Lifty about a new plan to start a toy business which, thanks to Santa's reluctant involvement, will make them rich. They snicker as their plan unfolds. Meanwhile, we see Hippy, Todd, and Howdy tired out from a New Year's Day party. Howdy answers a sudden knock on the door which proves to be from Boris. He finds out he has come a day too late for the celebration. Todd reads on the newspaper about Santa Claus being kidnapped, and dreams about the fame he could get if he rescues Santa. Todd tells the others about the bad news and they quickly decide to go forth and rescue next Christmas before it is ruined. Boris hitches a ride with Hippy as they drive off to the North Pole. Howdy follows them on his horse. And Todd...takes the bus. Back at Lifty and Shifty's shack, Santa Claus tries to get out of his predicament. When this fails, he dials his cell phone. The other holidays mascots (Easter, Valentine's Day, Halloween, and Thanksgiving) are seen in a meeting room to discuss this year's events. Easter hears her cell phone ringing and answers it. She finds out Santa Claus is in trouble and tells the other holidays. Cupid Lumpy plans to fire his arrows at the kidnappers, the Pilgrim vows to roast them like a turkey, and Jack says he will scare the life out of them. They all board Santa's sleigh and ride off to the rescue. After a long wait, Todd finally sees the bus and rides it to the North Pole. Upper north, Howdy's horse gets tired and abandons him. Luckily he finds a bunch of sled dogs, so he tells them to "mush". Instead, the dogs attack him. Hippy and Boris have already reached the North Pole, but their vehicle runs out of gas. Howdy runs by with the dogs chasing him. Hippy and Boris jump on the sled being pulled by the dogs, earing themselves a new ride. A blizzard eventually kicks in and the gang is shivering; Hippy even loses an ear to frostbite. But then they bump into Lifty and Shifty's shack. Howdy kicks the door open and they find the two raccoons with a sack of toys. They refuse to tell where Santa is, so Boris sics the dogs at them. Howdy and Hippy search until finding Santa in the cellar. Lifty and Shifty have another trick up their sleeves. They reveal that the first thing they made Santa build was a giant toy robot. Shifty controls it to attack the rescue party. Howdy ties it up with his lasso and Boris unleashes his army moves at it. But alas, the robot is just too strong. As Shifty prepares to finish them off, his robot is hit by an explosive Easter egg. Easter and the other holiday mascots arrive in the nick of time. The Pilgrim blows a horn of plenty, shooting numerous fruits and vegetables at the robot. Lumpy then fires a love arrow at Lifty and Shifty, not only hurting them but causing them to kiss each other and vomit because of it. Finally, Jack creates a scary snow monster which makes the robot faint, crushing Lifty and Shifty. Unfortunately, the robot gets back up. Just as it seems like defeat, two headlights suddenly appear in the distance. Todd, who is now driving the bus, comes out of nowhere and crashes into the robot with an explosive impact. Howdy, Hippy, Boris and Todd are later shown on the front page of a newspaper, reading "Local heroes save Christmas!". The four heroes find out they have also recieved a wrapped gift containing rewards from all the holidays. Sadly, they are unable to open or even touch it as they are now ghosts. Back at the North Pole, Santa sees he has a new reindeer, which is actually Howdy's horse. Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are crushed by their robot. #Hippy, Howdy, Boris and Todd die in the explosion (becoming ghosts). Trivia *This is the first 2014 episode. It is also the Season 49 finale, and is a special extended episode. *This episode features a major role for Boris, of which he isn't common with. The writer, Waterclam, mentions "heck, he's been with us since the very beginning of the show. We don't use him too much, so I am going to make some major roles and callbacks for him starting with this episode, and a couple of Season 50 episodes." *The episode was originally slated for January 1, 2014 (New Years). However, Waterclam thinks there is likely something going on that day, so he rescheduled it for a day later. *As seen in Stupid Cupid, Lumpy is once again portrayed as Cupid. Category:Season 49 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Fan Episodes